


Going Once, Going Twice

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, charity auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia asks (forces) Ben into being part of a charity date auction.  He asks his good friend Rey to bid on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Once, Going Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



> This is all bittersnake's fault.

“Oh come on,” he said angrily as Rey still didn’t pick up on the second ring. He knew she was rarely without her phone and it was late enough that she should be out of her office. He didn’t want to leave a message, not with something like this.

Finally she picked up with a cheery “hello Ben.”

“Why did it take you so long to answer?” He asked, more annoyed with her lack of response than his current issue.

“I’m doing fine thank you for asking,” she said. “And it took me so long because I just love the song ‘Darkness Calls’ by this amazing band The First Order. I hope you’ve heard of them. II mean their lead singer really did go a little heavy on the eyeliner-”

“I’ve asked you five thousand times to change my ringtone,” he almost growled. Really, he should have never told her that he’d been in a band in high school and college nor pointed out the one hit they got.

“It’s so catchy though!”

“I’m stealing your phone the next time I see you.”

There was a pause. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

She huffed. “Fine I’ll find some other song but the picture stays.” He didn’t even want to know what picture she had but he could guess. He’d Googled his alter ego Kylo Ren once and the first picture did involve too much eyeliner and a scowl that could curdle milk. “Anyway why did you call? Usually all I get is a text about hanging out later that day.”

“I need your help,” he admitted.

Another pause. Had he known this was what would make her stop talking he’d use the phrase more often. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! Why do you assume I did something?”

“Because, out of me, Finn, Poe, and you, you’re the one with their life most together and you asking for help means the end of the world.”

“That’s ridiculous,” he scoffed. 

“Ok then why are you calling me and not Poe?”

“I don’t want Poe to buy me in a charity auction!”

She laughed. “Did I hear that right?”

He almost hung up. “Yes you did. My mother is holding a-”

“No, don’t tell me,” she interrupted. “I need to hear this in person. I’ll be over in like 20 minutes have some food on order.” He took the phone away from his ear to stare at it. “Put the phone back to your ear!” She yelled.

“How did-never mind but I don’t need to order food-”

“You have an orange and a six pack in your fridge right now because you grocery shop on weekends and it’s Thursday.” It was a grapefruit but close enough. “Get something that will give you leftovers.” She hung up and for a second Ben considered not ordering anything just to spite her. However he wasn’t going to do that to her. He’d heard too many stories about her childhood and barely having enough to survive to deny her food when she wanted it.

Twenty minutes on the dot she burst through the door, having used the spare key he gave her the last time she house sat for him. “There’s a pizza on the way,” he shouted from the couch.

“With mushrooms, onions, jalapenos, peppers, and garlic?” She asked hopefully before plopping down on the opposite side of his couch.

“And sausage because I wanted it. Shoes off if you’re on the couch,” he chided.

She kicked off her boots and folded her legs under her. “Now what was this about a charity auction?”

He sighed as his head hit the wall from leaning back. “My mother called earlier and talked me into helping her out with an upcoming auction.”

“For the Resistance?” Rey asked. She’d been part of the after school program for foster kids when it first started. She’d met Ben there, who’d been helping out for his community service requirement for school. Since then the program had grown into a nationwide group.

“Yeah and it’s so stupid. Just because it’s a spring fling theme doesn’t mean there should be a date auction.”

Rey grinned. “You’re part of it, aren’t you?”

He rolled his eyes. “Like I could say no to my mother.” Which was true: Ben couldn’t say no to his mother even if even if he tried. His father, on the other hand, he’d been telling no since he turned ten. “She reminded me I haven’t brought a date to one of these events in years-”

“You haven’t been to one in years,” Rey corrected.

“Not the point but she said it wasn’t like I was dating someone and I could meet someone nice.” Ben scowled. While Leia was right about his lack of social life he didn’t think he’d meet ‘someone nice’ that happened to buy him. 

“I can see her point. Who knows, you could end up meeting the love of your life,” Rey said cheerily through a mouthful of pizza. He decided not to mention the little bit of sauce that dribbled on to her beige top.

“I won’t because you’re going to buy me.”

She snorted. “With what money?”

“I’ll pay.”

She choked. He rubbed her back while she coughed and tried to regain her breath. “Excuse me?”

“I can write it off,” he said flippantly.

“I know you’re a trustfund kid and all but what if it’s, like, $10,00?”

“I don’t think I’d go for that,” he admitted.

“I really don’t-”

“I’ll pay your rent for three months and owe you one favor,” he added.

Rey bit her lip. “That’s...a lot of money Ben.”

“It’s something-”

She held up her hand for him to stop. “Just pay my utilities for a couple of months, ok? And I’ll try to keep the bidding low.”

“Deal.” He took a bite of pizza. “So it’s this Saturday.”

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. “Did you just assume I wouldn’t have plans either?”

Ben picked off a jalapeno. “You never do.”

He probably deserved the kick to the knee.

~*~*~

“I’m not taking my shirt off,” Ben said as he crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to stop the inevitable.

“You will just like all the other men,” his mother replied as she mimicked his pose. “Shirt off or I’ll cut it off.”

“Mom,” Ben said exasperatedly. “You can’t do that.”

“Watch me,” Leia replied. “I need scissors!” She yelled. Everyone backstage scrambled to get Leia what she needed. 

“Call off the search I’ll take off my shirt!” He began unbuttoning his shirt while glaring at his mother. “You really were going to cut it off me.”

“Only your father would joke about that.”

As soon as Ben tossed his shirt aside Leia grabbed a tube of something Ben couldn’t see and squeezed clear liquid into her hand. “The hell is that?” Ben asked backing away.

“Oil for your chest,” Leia replied as she rubbed her hands together. “Now stay still.”

“No you got me to take my shirt off you’re not going to rub oil on me!” Ben looked around, horrified to see the other men putting oil on themselves.

Leia’s hand shot out and grabbed Ben’s chin. “Look I changed your diapers and bathed you. Don’t think I’m not above pinning you down and rubbing oil on you.”

“You’re like a foot shorter than me,” Ben argued. The gleam in Leia’s eyes told him that was the wrong thing to say.

“I know where you’re ticklish and I happen to keep baby pictures handy for times like these. I’m sure the whole reception would love to see the one-”

“Fine!” He held out his arms so Leia could rub oil all over him. He knew which baby picture she was talking about too, the one where he was naked in the dishwasher. He’d asked why that picture even existed so many times he couldn’t count. ‘Blackmail’ was all he got out of his mother and ‘it was funny’ from his father.

 

“You’re going last,” Leia told him once she was done. “And afterwards you can come back and towel off before you have a dance with whoever the winner is.”

“You didn’t say anything about dancing with her,” Ben retorted.

“I didn’t say it would be a her either. I sent you to coutilion and you should show off those skills.” The more Ben was hearing the more he wanted to back out (he’d also not practiced dancing since then and, at the time, had the coordination of a baby giraffe (a drunk on at that)). He also hoped Rey would be all right with the dance afterwards. “Stop scowling and look at least a little happy when you’re called. After the dance all you have to do is eat dinner with the lucky winner. Who knows,” Leia smirked, “you could actually meet someone you’d want to see again.”

Ben held his tongue. Saying he wouldn’t would only encourage his mother further. He stood out of the way after that. He glanced at the other men again. Of course Poe Dameron was here as well. He was about to go talk to him when someone shouted Poe’s last name. Ben realized Poe was going first. Ben listened to the muffled announcement of how Poe came with a pilot license and access to a plane. The bidding was full of laughing and cat calls making Ben cringe. He began to worry what his mother would say about him.

Poe stroud backstage, grinning wildly. “Excited Solo?” He asked.

Ben shook his head. “Of course not.”

“Well try to at least smile, it’s for charity.”

“Easy for you to say,” Ben muttered. 

Poe shrugged. “I did see Rey up front.”

Ben felt his ears heat up. “Funny that she’s here.”

“Of course. Anyway good luck and try to smile or your mother will kill you.” Ben tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

He watched the other men come and go, laughing sometimes with each other after each round. He began to tap his foot, hoping it was impatience rather than nerves that was making him jittery. He listened to the last round of applause for the man before him and took a deep breath. It didn’t matter, Rey was going to outbid everyone, nothing to worry about.

He heard his mother begin again. “And now our last participant, you may know his as Kylo Ren,” Ben cringed, of course she’d bring that up, “but I know him better as Ben!” He squared his shoulders and strode onto the stage.

Leia grinned at him and motioned for him to come closer. The lights slightly blinded him but eventually his eyes adjusted and he saw Rey in the second row. He watched her shift in her seat. “Ben has a good job as a political consultant and took years of dancing lessons,” Leia commented as she gestured to him. It was two and she’d made him go. “He calls his mother once a week,” if he didn’t she’d kill him, “and he’s very single and very ready to mingle.” Ben tried very hard not to roll his eyes but did cross his arms over his chest. “Come on Ben,” Leia cooed, “turn around a little and we’ll start the bidding.”

Ben did roll eyes eyes as he turned around, arms at his side. He raised an eyebrow at his mother who pursed her lips before putting on a bright smile. “Let’s start the bidding at five hundred dollars!”

“Five fifty!” A woman’s voice called from the audience. Ben tried to see who it was but the light hit his eyes just right that he couldn’t make out much past the first two rows.

“Six hundred!” That was Rey, he knew.

“Six twenty five,” a male voice chimed in.

“Six fifty!” Rey added.

“Seven hundred!” The first woman screamed.

“Eight hundred!” The man threw back.

“One thousand!” Rey shouted.

“Do I hear another bid?” Leia called. Ben desperately hoped there wasn’t one. His nerves were already fried. “Going once, going twice, sold to the girl in the second row for one thousand dollars! Ben will head back stage to get cleaned up and you can meet him back there.” Leia waved her hand, letting Ben know he was free to go. He stalked back stage, eager to get the oil off and a shirt back on. “Thank you everyone for coming, there is a reception just outside with a silent auction as well. Music will begin shortly and the auction winners will have their dance.”

Ben quickly toweled off backstage and was just finished buttoning his shirt when Rey appeared. “You sure you can afford one thousand?” She asked, biting her lip.

“Yeah,” he said as he worked on tying his bow tie. He hated wearing a full suite but his mother insisted.

“So we have a date now,” Rey said as she handed him his jacket.

“I guess. I mean, we could just call tonight a date. I am going to have to dance with you.”

“About that. Ben I can’t really dance,” Rey admitted.

He looked her up and down before answering. He was glad she was wearing a dress that came down to her knees rather than a full length gown and had to admit ivory looked good on her. “I can lead.”

“Ok but I’m also in heels what if I step on your foot-”

“You kick me all the time I think I can handle a heel to my foot. Come on, you said you’d help me out and now we’re going to dance.” He put his jacket on and offered her his arm. 

She took it and muttered “I warned you.”

They arrived in the reception hall just in time for the music to start. Leia waved at them to go on to the dance floor. The song was slow and perfect for simple movements.

“When do you want to have our date?” Rey asked as she began to follow his lead.

“I thought tonight was going to be our date,” Ben said. He felt Rey put her head on his chest. “No?”

“What if I wanted a real date?” Rey asked. 

“Like with flowers and dinner or something?”

“Definitely flowers,” Rey said, still keeping her head down.

“Can you at least look at me when you’re talking?” Rey looked up and he noticed her neck was all red; she’d apparently even put on make up for tonight which was doing an amazing job of covering her blush. “A real date?”

Rey bit her lip and looked away, unable to meet his eyes.. “Maybe? Look if you don’t want to them we can forget it. We can call this the date and never discuss this ever again-”

“Rey,” Ben said softly.

“I mean you would have asked me on one before this if you wanted to date me and why did you stop moving Solo? This is supposed to be our dance at least let me have this one thing-”

“Is Friday good?”

Rey looked up at him. “For what?”

“You know our date, with flowers and dinner?”

“If you are kidding I will punch you in the trachea so help me.”

Ben let go of her and held up his hands. “Not kidding, I thought you would never want to date me.”

“Why is that?”

“Let me start with you making fun of me all the time.” She punched his shoulder lightly. “And that.”

“Well I just assumed you thought I was too young for you. So we were both wrong and Friday works.”

“Good I’ll pick you up at 6:30.”

“Good and I wasn’t joking about flowers.”

“Flowers, got it. Chocolates?”

She scrunched her nose. “You know I’m not big on those.”

“Get back to dancing you two!” Leia shouted.

“Can’t disappoint your mother,” Rey said as she placed her arms around Ben’s neck.

“That would be a mistake. Let’s also wait a little to tell her we’re dating.”

Rey leaned up and whispered in Ben’s ear. “I think she already knows. Plus I agreed to one date, you have to make me want to go on a second.”

Just rolled his eyes as he swayed with her on the dance floor. He was sure he wasn’t going to win this argument (or any of them, really) but he could enjoy this moment.


End file.
